


Officer Kennedy

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M, RPD Leon, STARS Captain Chris, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: In which Leon is a new traffic cop at the RPD and Chris Redfield had been breaking numerous traffic laws just to see the pretty little rookie.





	Officer Kennedy

A smile graced his lips as Chris Redfield put the pedal to the metal, purposely going way over the speed limit while zipping through lanes of traffic. He, the newly appointed STARS Captain, was going just fast enough for it to be considered a public nuisance, purposely getting too close to cars or occasionally slamming on his breaks. He had seen the RPD car a couple lights back, watching it through the rearview mirror as it chased him down the street. He wondered what was taking so long for the lights and sirens. Usually the driver had them going by now. 

Sure enough, the police car went lights and sirens. With a satisfied smile, Chris slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. Putting it in park, he waited for the cop car to pull over and park behind him. He just hoped that this cop was the one he was looking for this time. Last time, he had gotten caught by that jackass, Officer Kevin Ryman, the cop who was in an On and Off relationship with his baby sister. The only thing Chris got out of that whole ordeal was disappointment and another warning. Claire would kick Kevin’s ass for giving her brother a ticket.

No, this time, Chris was hoping to see the pretty blonde rookie: Officer Leon S. Kennedy. He had seen the younger around the office. The blonde would occasionally show up late, struggling to juggle the trays of coffee and occasional boxes of doughnuts for his fellow officers. Because he was the rookie, that automatically made him “Coffee Bitch” to the other officers of the RPD. Chris had tried to help the struggling officer, but one of Chris's own officers would always demand his attention. By the time Chris would attempt to make contact with the younger, he was already on the streets. He would curse Chief Irons for sending out the object of his desires.

Hence why he had purposely been breaking all of the traffic laws for the past week and a half just to see him. The blonde had caught him twice; once for driving through a red light, another for an illegal U-Turn in the middle of an intersection. Maybe this would be lucky encounter number three. 

Watching the cop car pull over behind him, Chris watched through the side mirror. The door opened and the Captain mentally cheered, watching Officer Kennedy step out of the car. He saw the younger male stop to look at Chris’s car with a look of familiarity. Once the cop realized just who had pulled over, he sighed, making his way to the driver’s side window. Chris flashed him a shit-eating grin as he rolled down his window. Leon leaned on the roof of the car, pen and pad in hand.

“We have to stop meeting like this, Officer Kennedy.” Chris said, leaning out of the window.

“License and Registration, please.” Leon said.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Don't I at least get a "Hello"? Or a smile?"

Leon sighed, “Y’know, for the Captain of the STARS Unit, you sure break a lot of traffic laws. I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose.” The blonde said, raising a brow.

Chris raised his brows and playfully denied the accusation. Leon snorted, saying that Ryman had just pulled him over two days ago. And Marvin pulled him over the day before that. Plus Leon had pulled him over two or three times between this week and last week. The elder thoughtfully tapped his chin, saying that maybe he was doing it on purpose. How else was he supposed to get the young blonde’s attention?

Leon rolled his eyes, blushing a light pink, “Obey the traffic laws, for one.” He deadpanned.

Where was the fun in that? The younger male reminded him that they did work in the same building. If he wanted his attention, he could just talk to him in the office like a normal person. Instead of breaking the law all the time. Chris agreed, but he loved excitement and thrill that came with breaking the laws. Blue eyes looked at him in disbelief, asking if the man was serious before asking if there was another way the man could get his thrill and excitement without breaking the law.

Chris looked as though he were contemplating his options, “Well, there is this nice little diner in town. They got great coffee and can make one hell of an omelet. I hate going there alone though. Perhaps, if there was a certain RPD Rookie there with me...” The Captain said, brown eyes looking up at the younger in a hopeful manner.

Leon looked at him for a moment, “…Did you just ask me out, Captain Redfield?” he asked.

“If I did?”

The younger male tapped the pen against his leg, blue eyes looking down at the ground as he tapped his foot. Chris waited for the younger male’s answer. Leon asked if it would be a conflict of interest to pursue a relationship, due to them working in the same building and Chris being Captain. The elder said it wouldn’t be. Leon worked under Chief Irons for the RPD, not under Chris in the STARS Unit. The blonde nodded, deep in thought once more.

“If I agree, you’ll stop breaking the law?” Leon asked.

“I’ll consider it…” Chris teased.

Another sigh, “…You’re lucky I like you, Captain.”

“it’s Chris, Officer Kennedy.”

Leon chuckled, “Leon.” The younger male corrected, “And I have the whole day off tomorrow.”

Chris smiled. So did he. He told the younger that he would pick him up at eight forty-five tomorrow morning. The blonde smiled, telling him that he couldn’t wait, as long as he didn’t break any laws along the way. Before he went back to his car, he ripped a ticket off of the pad, handing it over to the STARS Captain. Chris gave a look of confusion. Leon explained that that was for running through a red light two blocks back. With a wink, the younger man walked back to his squad car, bidding the Captain a good day. Brown eyes looked back down, feeling his smile widen even more.

The blonde had given him his number. 


End file.
